


deep red

by sapphire2309



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Glimpses into Natasha's life.





	1. taken by surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for the hurried writing! I haven't been well all week, and this is the best I can do.

Natasha clears all the entrances and exits before allowing herself to catalogue the carnage at her feet.

There had probably been a neater way to kill them all. But they'd caught her by surprise (a rarity, she was going to have to figure out how they did that and make sure it never happened again), and the closest weapon had been a knife.

So she slit their throats.

Everything's drenched in red now: the floor, her clothes, her hands.

She'll have to get somewhere secure and soak the clothes in cold water if she wants to wear them ever again.


	2. i've got red in my ledger

She didn't choose to become a monster.

But her knuckles are bruised anyway, her soul is spattered with stains, her ledger drips blood steadily onto the floor.

And it's not like there's a manual for people like her, people who want to become someone who isn't an assassin or a soldier. There's no one to tell you how to be one of those civilians who worry about pets or kids or paychecks. 

So she picks up a gun again and shoots people, but this time, maybe she's on the right side.

(She's not sure what she'll do if she isn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt:  
> 


	3. a little downtime, interrupted

Natasha eyed her nails critically. She'd never gone for colours other than clear or nude before. This deep red, though, complemented her hair rather well. It didn't hurt to experiment sometimes.

A soft beep from her computer caused her to raise her eyes to the screen.

Four men with guns, walking straight past a motion sensor without even a sideways glance.

Amateurs. Entertainment for a minute, at best.

One hand reached noiselessly towards her gun before she remembered the still-drying nail polish limiting her range of moves in interesting ways.

Natasha smiled. This was going to be interesting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt:  
> 


End file.
